Chuck didn't die
by SkeletonKing69
Summary: What if Chuck didn't die? how would it play out?


The Gladers were about to make a run for it when, seemingly out of nowhere, Gally appeared and was holding a knife.

"What the bloody hell Gally!" Minho said. However, Gally just moved forward and positioned his arm in a throwing motion right at Thomas.

"I can't help it, I'm being controlled!" Gally exclaimed.

"You're going to have to fight it," Thomas said "listen to me, you don't have to do this, you're better than this." But Gally wasn't listening, he was just about to throw it at Thomas and three things happened. First, Chuck jumped in front of Thomas, second, Teresa jumped in front of Chuck, and third, the knife landed a direct impact with Teresa.

"NO!" Thomas screamed "Teresa, Teresa! Stay with me, you have to stay with me, ok? You can't die not now"

" _Tom,_ " Teresa said in his head " _Tom, you have to listen to me. You can't stop mourning about me forever, you have to remember that this is just a variable and remember… WICKED… is… good._ " then her eyes lost the life from them and Thomas started hitting and hitting Galy over and over again, but the one thing that made him stop was Chuck holding his arm and saying, "Come on, let's go." and he was right, people have now appeared and started to rescue them from the maze and Thomas went with them and they started their way to the safe house.

After the feast all of the boys went into a room that looked similar to the homestead and it had cots and bunk beds everywhere. Thomas chose a bunk above Chuck and next to Newt and Minho.

"Sorry Tommy." Newt said, Thomas gave him a silent nod even though he hated that Newt brought it up. He knew why Teresa did it and he hated himself for it. He wished that he was the one that got hit by the knife, wished that he was the one that died. At least he still had Chuck or whatever his name was, since Thomas had found out after going through the changing that their names were just nicknames, for example, Thomas was named after Thomas Edison and Chuck was named after Charles Darwin. Thomas tried calling out to Teresa hoping that somehow she was still alive.

" _Teresa, are you there?_ " No answer.

" _TERESA! Answer me!_ " Still nothing. Eventually Thomas went to sleep and had a dream about him and his "Mommy" then he was being shaken awake.

"Thomas, come on man you have to wake up some shucked up stuff is happening and you just have to wake up." It was Chuck and he was shaking him awake quite urgently in fact as if something was wrong.

"What is it Chuck?!" Thomas said wide awake now.

"D-d-d." Chuck stammered but Thomas didn't let him finish as he was already rushing out to see what the problem was and when he did he was met with an overwhelming stench of rotting flesh and then, Thomas saw it, a bunch of dead bodies hanging from the ceiling and not just any bodies, the bodies of their rescuers.

Most of the Gladers were freaking out and then they heard them. They were banging on the windows and they looked ugly they were screaming, "I'm a Crank! I'm a bloody Crank!"

"Whoa," Minho stated, "that is one ugly shank."

"Yeah!" Newt said, "We have to choose it's either these Cranks screaming their bloody heads off and giving me a headache! Or the dead bodies ripping our noses apart unless anyone's got a better idea?"

"There's a door over there except it's locked." Thomas didn't even know what that kid's name was, which made him remember how much of the Gladers he didn't know.

"Well someone unlock the bloody door shuckhead!" Newt yelled.

"Hey, Newt maybe you should slim it. It's not the end of the world." Minho said hoping to calm down Newt.

"It very well might be." Newt stated but in a calmer tone. One of the Gladers found a fire extinguisher and was banging on the lock until finally it broke and the lock swung open inside was one bed that looked like the Gladers' beds and a door that seemingly lead to the bathroom since the light was on and they could hear water running. Soon after a boy not all that shorter than Thomas stepped out and Chuck came in right after and asked, "Who's this shank?"

"Who are you?" the stranger countered.

"We asked you first." Newt finally said.

"Ok. I'm Aris, I just got rescued by a bunch of guys and then they moved me somewhere safe next thing I know you sticks arrive."

"Where were you rescued from?" Thomas asked.

"From the maze man, from the maze." Aris confessed.

Thomas couldn't comprehend what was happening, first off, he never saw this kid in his life, and judging by Newt and Minho's expressions, neither has anyone else which was what he didn't understand, if nobody saw Aris then what did he mean by he was rescued from the maze? So Thomas just asked him.

"What do you mean you were rescued from the Maze." Asked Thomas.

"Exactly what I said, I was the only guy in a place full of girls and we escaped about a day ago and here we are."

"Did you wake up from a coma? Were you the last one? Were there robotic spiders called Grievers?" By the look on Aris' face Thomas could tell that it all happened to him as well. It was such a discovery that Thomas started laughing hysterically like a madman. It was so much in fact, that Newt was concerned for him.

"Hey, Tommy, you okay?"

"Don't you get it? They did it twice! They did the same shuckin' experiment twice! Just with us we had all boys and one girl and for them they had all girls and one boy."

"He's right!" Minho said, "They did the same shuck experiment twice!"

"Wait," Aris said, "so you're telling me that this all happened before but with you guys?" Thomas nodded.

"You're lying! This couldn't have happened to you."

"Hate to say it my friend, but we're telling the truth." Newt stated.

"Wait," Thomas said, "so you were the only boy?" Aris nodded, "And could you?"

" _Can you hear me?_ "

" _Yes."_

" _She killed her, she killed my best friend_ "

"Why are you looking like you two just fell in love!?" Minho exclaimed.

"He can do what Teresa and I have- er had."

"What can they do?" Chuck asked.

"What do you think shuck face?! They can bloody talk in their heads!"

Somehow Newt's words snapped Thomas out of his stupor.

"Hey! He risked his life to save me and probably would've died if it wasn't for Teresa!"

"Whoa Tommy sorry, didn't mean anything by it, just thought it was obvious." Newt said backing his hands up.

"Sorry, just, be nice on the kid. He's been through a lot." Thomas said in a low voice so Chuck couldn't hear.

In the Scorch Chuck couldn't believe what was going on these girls just came out of nowhere and just kidnapped Thomas, yes his tattoo said to be killed by group B but he never thought that it would actually happen, he thought that it was just WICKED trying to scare them and nothing real. So when Thomas got kidnapped Chuck went right after the girls until he found their base and one of the girls had a knife that was just about to hit Thomas' head which was when Chuck came out and distracted the girls while Thomas grabbed the knife from out of the girl's hand which was when, now, having the upper hand, they decided to take their leave and have the girls being left their dumbfounded by how a little kid could've saved the day.

As they made their way down through Denver Thomas couldn't help wondering what Teresa meant by WICKED is good, they didn't seem very good to him it has been nagging him ever since the Scorch but now that they were chasing him, there was no denying it, WICKED was terrible, Chuck was right behind him, while they were being chased by rat man, or Dr, Jansen as he liked to be called and then it happened, rat man shot Chuck and in a few moments, he was dead, Thomas went in a full out rage like he was when Gally killed Teresa and punched rat man over and over until he was knocked unconscious.


End file.
